


Trickster Shenanigans

by Sanemind, The_insane_mind



Series: Clusterfuck [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Gabriel Has Children, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanemind/pseuds/Sanemind, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_insane_mind/pseuds/The_insane_mind
Summary: When the Statue of Liberty gets turned into a giant gummy bear the boys with the help of their angel buddies get to the bottom of the case learning more about Gabriel than they had before.





	Trickster Shenanigans

“Well you're just a spoiled brat!”  
“Father!”  
“Daddy!”  
In this moment the only think Gabriel could think was ‘Oh shit.’  
Of all kids, Sugar could argue with it had to be Fenrir. Gabriel rubbed his forehead unsure if angels could get headaches. Composing himself Gabriel stuck a smile on his face ready to face his children.  
“Hi guys,” Gabriel exclaimed as he entered the room facing his fuming children. Sugar’s eyes were narrowed, her pigtails looking vicious. Her arms crossed over the pink dress she wore. His eldest son didn't look much better. The 6’ 4” man of almost pure muscle was looking very similar to his daughter. Gabriel thanked his lucky stars that Fenrir hadn't transformed.  
Sam shook Gabriel and looked at him in concerned. “Hey Gabriel? You okay?” He asked. “You spaced out again, did you even hear us?”  
“Yeah, yeah Sasquatch,” Gabriel replied. “Evil creature, slice and dice, everyone’s happy, I get to leave.” The snark earned him bitch face #581.  
“No, we think we’re facing a different trickster,” Sam repeated.  
“No, no, no. That’s not possible I am the only trickster and we killed Loki,” Gabriel protested.  
“Well then we have a big problem because there was a giant gummy bear in place of the Statue of Liberty,” Sam snarked.  
“Oh, Shit,” Gabriel said under his breath. Thinking about his youngest daughter’s affinity for sugar.  
“What?” Dean asked suspicion in his voice. Standing up from his spot at the table where he was doing research.  
“Nothing, nothing at all,” Gabriel said, but very unconvincingly.  
Dean looks at Gabriel in distrust, crossing his arms over his chest. “You are part of the team now so if you know something then you have to say it. Or is this one of your big pranks?” He asked stubbornly, not letting this go.

Gabriel smiles, putting on his charm to try and get the others to forget about their theories no matter if they were almost true. “Come on! I promised Sammy over here that I would not be doing any huge pranks like that ever again! Archangel’s honor!”

“Dean, I don’t think he had anything to do with the gummy bear. Bobby said this was most likely a trickster with a high level of power.” Sam said. “He says the trickster might still be in New York but there’s been nothing else.”

Gabriel winks at Sam. “Aw Sasquatch, you really do love me.” He teases, blowing him a little kiss. Sam looked away a tinge of pink peeking through his hair. Dean raises his eyebrow at Sam’s action, deciding to “interrogate” him later on a hunch that his brother may like the Archangel. “But I think they might be in another city by now,” Gabriel explained. He had to protect his children, and sending Team Freewill on a goose chase would work perfectly. Then he can go to his lovely daughter and fix her mistake. How could Fenrir let this happen? Fenrir knew Sugar wasn't allowed any well, sugar.  
“Well let's check New York out. We need to do a couple witness accounts anyway. Maybe find out what we're dealing with,” Dean said pushing authority into his tone letting everyone else know this was not to be negotiated.  
What part of not New York did Dean not understand! He’d have to find some time to sneak away while everyone was in New York.  
~In New York~

Fenrir growls as he carries his little sister back to the apartment, shaking his head. “Sugar, what part of laying low do I need to remind you about? Father will return shortly but you need to change the Statue back to normal okay? Please before Father finds out.” He says sternly.  
“No, I don't want to it looks better this way!” Sugar yelled.  
“I don’t care if it does to you but Father will be displeased if he finds out that you were the one.” He told her once more.  
“To late,” said a familiar voice. Their father, the archangel Gabriel, stood in the doorway.  
“Father!” The children exclaims, with Sugar running over to him happily. She immediately launches into his arms, but his hug is stiff.  
Fenrir knew what was about to happen. “Father, Sugar didn’t have anything sweet. She was tired from the long day and refused to take a nap, Scout’s honor.” He tells him.  
“Do you think that matters?” Gabriel exclaimed! “They are already coming,” Gabriel said a sense of worry in his tone. “I tried to change it back, but someone put a non-reversal spell on it,” his eyes looked over to the Sugar.  
“Who are coming? Father...you never tell us what or who we had to avoid.” Fenrir asked him, gently picking his little sister up.  
Sugar looking like the picture of innocence showed a slight hint of guilt. She was still faking that she did nothing wrong. “What did I do?” She says in the cutest voice she could muster.  
“No, no, no. That ain't going to work this time. The Winchesters are on your tail,” Gabriel said as he ran his fingers through his hair. The stress was starting to get to him.  
“Oh shit,” Fenrir said under his breath.  
“Yeah, yeah, now you understand the gravity of the situation!” Gabriel exclaimed as he started to pace across the room. “Okay here's what we're going to do. Sugar you ARE going to turn the statue back, no buts. After she does that Fenrir you need to get her across the country, heck across the ocean if you must,” Gabriel listed.  
Fenrir nods and paces, sighing softly. “We can do it at night, that way no one can see Sugar changing the statue back to normal.” He says softly. “After that, I’ll see when is the earliest time to leave to what destination.”  
Sugar whines and squirms out of her brother’s arms, hugging Gabriel’s leg tightly. “But Daddy! I don’t want you to leave again!” She was crying now as she talks. She was missing having her father with her. “Pwease! I promise to be good!”  
“I'm sorry gummy bear, but I don't want you to get hurt and this is the only way to make sure,” Gabriel explained as he knelt down next her. “Please promise me no more after this, ok?”  
“Otay,” Sugar said meekly the tears in her eyes no longer falling.  
“Okay kids! Remember the game plan, I promise I will see you soon,” Gabriel said and just as he was about to leave he heard the flap of wings behind him.  
Castiel suddenly appeared, looking displeased with the Archangel. “Gabriel, who are these two and why did you not tell Dean you know who changed the Statue of Liberty? They trust you to help protect people.” he said with almost no emotions.  
Fenrir growls, almost animalistic, as he pushes his little sister behind him. He didn’t trust any angels since most would try to kill them. It was taking all of his mental strength not to shift into his true form unknowingly his teeth shift into canines in an attempt to scare the angel off.  
Castiel pulls out his angel blade in case Fenrir tried to attack him. He was use to the threats, after traveling with the Winchesters for almost 10 years, but he'd never seen these two before. “One is a halfling Gabriel, she is unstable in her abilities. That instability can be harmful to the world. We have to tell Dean and Sam.” The stoic angel told his elder brother, slightly disappointed.  
“I will not let you hurt my children,” Gabriel snarled at Castiel as he stood in front of his children ready to fight his brother to keep them safe.  
“Your children have caused a mess, it is up to Dean and Sam to decide Gabriel. They are potential threats to the human race.” Castiel replies and walks closer to the trio. He didn’t want to fight, especially if it was family, but he will if he has to.  
Fenrir picks Sugar up and holds her close, watching their dad protect him. “Father who is this and why does he want to harm Sugar?” He says, moving closer the window, a potential escape route. He made sure he knew all the ways out of a house or apartment to protect his sister. Castiel’s eyes narrowed about to step forward.“Everyone stop!” Gabriel shouted. “Castiel put the damn knife away! Fenrir step away from the window, you're not running tonight,” Gabriel said as he gripped his hair. “Everyone take a seat,”Gabriel said in a small voice. “Now!” he said when nobody moved. Castiel slowly moved towards the far side of the couch as Fenrir sat down on the opposite side with Sugar in his lap.  
Fenrir growls as he protectively pulled his little sister close to him, glaring at the angel on the couch. “Father, I don’t get why you aren’t telling us to run again.” He says as he tries to calm down Sugar. Sugar looks like she was about to pitch a fit with the events that were happening. She squirms down and runs to Gabriel, hugging his legs. The little girl was terrified because of Castiel’s angel blade and the potential fight that almost happened. Gabriel picked up Sugar setting her on his hip.  
Castiel puts his blade away and looks at Gabriel with a confused look, sighing. “So...should I say that I told Dean and Sam I may have found the problem and gave a location?”  
“Fuck,” Gabriel said under his breath, “Cassie, I love you, you know I do, but why did you do that?!” Gabriel rubbed a hand over his face, why couldn't anything ever work out alright for his children.  
“When did the Winchesters learn this information?” Gabriel asked. Fenrir clenched his fists, blood collecting at the tops of his finger nails.  
“5 minutes before I got here,” Castiel replied calmly not thinking about the consequences his actions.  
Suddenly the rumble of the impala was heard through the window.  
“You lead them right to us?!” Fenrir barked at Castiel standing up ready to lunge at the angel.  
Castiel stands up and moves away from Fenrir, glaring at him. “I had to, it is our duty to protect the humans and I did not know. Gabriel you HAVE to tell us who these two are and what happened or you know what will happen.” The angel says stubbornly. 

Dean grabs his gun from the truck and runs to the room, taking the stairs to get up there faster. He quickly breaks the door down and runs in. “Cas! What the hell is going on?” He says, pointing his gun at the group. “Also Gabriel really? After we trusted you, you do this? Did the man kidnap the kid? Hand her over to us.”  
Fenrir snarls and growls, stepping between them. “You touch them and I will not hesitate in attack.” His eyes turn gold, a sign to not piss him off more or he would transform. Sam rushes in breathing heavily, slamming against the door his hair in his face. As he straightens up he lifts his hand up to push the stray hairs out of his face.  
Gabriel turns around as Sam brushes his hair back. A silent DAYYYMM going through his head. Why, oh why, did the glorious moose have to come up!  
“What the hell is going on?” Sam questioned as he looked upon the people of the room.  
Fenrir takes a small sniff and scrunches his nose at the smell of lust filling the room. So the tall man with the hair was the guy his father was into...He seems worthy and there didn’t seem to be any evil in him, so he passed the first test. “If you dare to speak another word about him, I won’t hold back from tearing out your throat.” He snarls at Dean. Passing a glance over at Sam.  
Dean aims the gun at Fenrir, glaring at the obvious non-human. “I don’t know who you are but you’re still just another bastard that I can kill. Try me bitch.” He says and cocks his gun, obviously ready to shoot.  
“Stop it everyone!” Gabriel yells at the top of his lungs almost breaking the windows of the room. “Everyone back the fuck up and put your weapons down or I swear to father I will turn them into flowers. And don't fuckinv test me Dean Winchester,” Gabriel huffs.  
Dean glares at Gabriel, intending to not listen to the archangel until the tall man starts growling at him. As Dean lowers his weapon he looks at Cas. “Hey you okay?” Dean asks in a soft voice making sure his best friend was good before they started kicking ass again.  
Gabriel rolls his eyes, “Get a room already, oh wait you can take mine. It's over two door to the right.” Winking at Castiel, Gabriel turned back to Fenrir.  
Castiel was confused by Gabriel’s actions. “Why would we take your room Gabriel? I am fine Dean, no one has attacked me.” he said in a smaller voice.  
“Listen all I'm only going to explain this once!” Gabriel exclaimed. “This is Loki's child, Fenrir, I have adopted him as my own, no killing. Now this evil chun.k of sunshine is my love child Sugar. She was born about 6 years ago and we've been working on getting her to control her powers, but she sometimes goes haywire,”Gabriel introduced.  
Sam glanced over at the kids. “How have you been able to protect them?” Sam questioned scanning the room.  
“Well normally I can't. I do what I can, mainly setting up barriers and disabling their angel tracking, but other than that there isn't much else I can do. Fenrir is more hands on if anything should get past the barriers,” Gabriel explained looking down, guilt sneaking into his tone.  
Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing, “Gabe you've known about the bunker why didn't you just talk to us they would have been welcome,” Sam said as he walked closer to Gabriel, his voice softening. Dean knew what it was like to have kids and what he would do to protect them and nodded along to what Sam said.  
“You really mean it?” Gabriel asked, tears filling the corner of his eyes, “thank you.” Gabriel pulled Sam into a hug. “Kids pack your bags we're going to Kansas!” Gabriel exclaimed. A cough from behind reminded him of the reason they were all together. “Oh yeah, right after Sugar fixes the Statue of Liberty.”


End file.
